Miko and Mako-chan Play Ao Oni
by Hebi-Kazechi-10
Summary: Makoto joins with his boyfriend, Seijuurou's recording for his next game-play for his video channel that was requested by his subscribers. The requested game is a charming little RPG by the name of Ao Oni. Established!AU - crack/rare pairing: SeiMako/Seikoto/MikoMako. Rated T for a swear word here and there.
1. Here Comes Ao Oni

**I've been in a HUGE SeiMako/MikoMako mood as of late, and so this fic was born after watching Gami and Huhiki Play Ao Oni: they really reminded me of Makoto and Seijuurou respectively. XD**

**Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, come on, Mako-chan! Don't be shy."<p>

The emerald-eyed swimmer gave a weak smile as he leaned a bit closer beside his redheaded boyfriend who was seated right in front of a recording laptop that was on the table.

Seijuurou's grin grew even wider as he adjusted the microphone a bit closer to his boyfriend. He cleared his throat, and spoke up clearly, "Hey, guys! Miko here, and I've brought a special guest with me." He wrapped a chiseled arm around the well-toned figure of the now scarlet-faced younger boy beside him, "My boyfriend, Mako-chan's here with me! Hope you make him feel welcome! Say hello to everyone out there, sweetie~"

"H-hello," Makoto's face was practically alight, and he couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. It was one of those nights that Seijuurou didn't have any assignments in university, and Makoto himself was free for the night as everyone else seemed to have plans of some sort. So, instead of watching a movie together, Seijuurou invited Makoto to partake in one of his _jikkyou _plays. When he had spare time, the redhead would sometimes record himself playing a game, and though at first he did it as a joke, it seemed a lot of people liked what he was doing, for he already had a good number of subscribers.

Makoto however wasn't that surprised, though: Seijuurou had a great sense of humour, and the things he said were usually quite optimistic and had a spark of enthusiasm in them that was rather refreshing and tended to rejuvenate you. He also had great taste in games, and knew how to give constructive criticism properly, as shown during the time when the redhead tutored him with his English. He didn't mince words, but he wasn't hurtful, and he offered good, constructive advice.

So, still feeling even more anxious that he might screw up his boyfriend's channel somehow, Makoto cleared his throat to compose his nerves, though it seemed Seijuurou was already aware of that. The olive-haired captain gave a soft chuckle when Seijuurou leaned over and planted his lips to his temple. "I hope I don't bore you," he began.

"Nah, you won't, hon' – you'll do great," Seijuurou reassured as he nuzzled at his neck, causing the latter to try and suppress a slight squeak: he was kind of sensitive there. "Now, let's get down to business with today's _jikkyou _play. How about it? Ready, Mako-chan?"

Makoto cleared his throat as he gave a simple nod, prompting Seijuurou to continue.

"I figure for today's _jikkyou _play, you take over the controls," Seijuurou shuffled slightly to the right, giving his younger lover more room.

Makoto's grass green hues widened, "W-what? _Me_? Really?" seeing the tanned redhead give a big nod and the grin unwavering from his face, the Iwatobi captain gave a sigh as he moved over and snuggled a bit closer to Seijuurou's side again: though this time, he was situated right in front of the grey laptop. "Okay…so, what am I playing? We discussed about it earlier, and it's a horror game, apparently?"

"It's called Ao Oni."

Makoto felt his stomach twist over, and his heart sink a little, "Ao Oni? I think I have an idea what kind of game it is now…" honestly, he didn't do so well with games of that genre: just like horror movies, he would eventually scream and panic if he saw a horror game. _Playing _one? Well…

Seijuurou scratched his head, "Well, people have different opinions on whether or not it qualifies as a horror."

Makoto gave a little frown more from wondering from what the golden-eyed university student said rather than annoyance as he gazed at the black screen after Seijuurou loaded the game, "I can't really tell what kind of game this is just from the screen alone."

"Yeah, you really can't, huh?" Seijuurou agreed. "A lot of people requested this one for my next _jikkyou _play, so I looked into it a little bit." Seijuurou himself was scowling at his boyfriend's discomfort; he didn't like it at all. He knew first-hand that Makoto didn't like anything related to the horror genre from their third date – they were watching a horror movie in Seijuurou's dorm room on campus one night, and the poor guy practically almost squeezed the life out of the redhead.

He also screamed so loudly several times that a couple of students had run in, thinking that someone had been murdered.

However, upon catching up and having some lunch together, Seijuurou had spoken about wanting to do another _jikkyou _play, and Makoto sounded quite interested with joining him. Seijuurou loved the idea of his boyfriend joining him in something he liked doing, however he warned him that the game that was requested might not be something the olive-haired boy liked. But Makoto wanted to spend time with him, and in all honesty, the redhead wanted to spend time with him, too.

"I can do it if you'd like, and you can do the next game-"

"No, no, it's okay," Makoto shook his head; trying to squash the begging and crying inside of him. He must sound weird in the recording, "I'll be fine; I'll play it. Just…"

"Just hold you when something scary happens, right?" the goofy grin spread out onto the former Samezuka captain's face. "But of course~" he leaned down and planted a sweet peck to the younger boy's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere with you here."

Feeling much better and a little bit braver (as well as slightly embarrassed that it was probably recorded), Makoto questioned, "So, you said you looked into it a bit…what did you find?"

"Well, I've done a bit of research on it here and there," explained Seijuurou evenly. "But I'm pretty much just as new to this as you are. We're both pretty much just going through this together in the dark. Ready?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Let's start then."

Upon pressing _'new game'_, both boys watched the screen unfold to see what appeared to be a man fumbling with the doorknob; inside of a great mansion. Makoto was immediately starting to curl himself a bit inwardly, shivering a bit. The heavy breathing heard in the audio wasn't his own, either – it was from the game. Seijuurou had an arm wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders, and he rubbed one of them comfortingly.

Especially when there was the sound of a rather dislocated and distorted wail that caused Makoto to flinch. Seijuurou gave a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder as the text appeared. Squinting a bit, the golden-eyed university student read aloud, "_'About fifteen minutes from your hometown, deep in the mountains, sits a vacant house.'_ Ah, so here's where it takes place!"

"A haunted house?" Makoto gave a groan. "People should really stay away from places like that…"

"Ha! I know. You'd think they would've learnt by now, right?" Seijuurou chuckled as he moved his large hand upward to rub his boyfriend's olive green tresses. He continued reading clearly, "_'No-one knows when it was built, or whether anyone has lived there. However, there were stories of monsters lying in wait.'_" Seeing Makoto freeze slightly, the redhead quickly spoke up, "Who knows? Maybe the game's showing us how the humans and monsters interact or something."

When the game's four protagonists (one girl and three boys) came into the mansion, another text box appeared with a redhead's face.

"Oh, that's a nice picture!" exclaimed Makoto, impressed. "Um…Takuro? Is he the main character?"

Seijuurou shrugged, "I dunno."

"He looks pretty cool."

"Wanna voice him, then?"

Makoto paled a bit, "V-voice him?" seeing Seijuurou smile encouragingly in his direction with a nod, the Iwatobi captain cleared his throat as he read his text aloud, "_'It's nicer inside than I thought it would be.'_" In all honesty, he felt that someone cool-looking like the picture of that boy should be voiced by someone like Seijuurou.

Speaking of which, the flaming locks actually reminded him of said redhead; and sure enough, he began to see Seijuurou's face in the portrait instead of Takuro's. Makoto couldn't help but blush slightly at the thought, but then again, it made sense for Seijuurou to be the hero of an RPG – he was strong and confident, yet he was also really kind and knew when to take things seriously. He would definitely be the perfect soldier; that was for sure.

The next character showed up, and it consisted of a rather funny design that was _far _different to Takuro's.

And for that, Makoto couldn't help but chortle at it.

Seeing the funny portrait and hearing his boyfriend give that cute giggle of his, caused the golden-eyed redhead to laugh as well. And when Seijuurou's bark-like laughter rung out, it caused Makoto to break into fits of laughter even more; his older boyfriend's laugh was just that infectious. You can't help but smile and laugh yourself when you hear it.

"Takeshi, huh?" Seijuurou read the text box with the ridiculous looking portrait. "I'll do him." He suddenly puffed his cheeks out a bit before speaking in a funny, bloated voice that caused Makoto to break out into even more laughter, "_'H-hey, guys! Let's go home!'_"

Makoto however stopped laughing upon hearing what Seijuurou read aloud: this Takeshi guy definitely sounded like how he himself would react in a horror setting. And sure enough, Takeshi's face was replaced with Makoto's own.

In all its scribbly glory.

When Takuro's text came, Makoto read, "'_You chickening out, Takeshi?'_" Upon that line, it sounded more like something Rin would say. Sure enough, Takuro's portrait shifted from Seijuurou's face, to his fuchsia-haired, shark-toothed friend's.

The sound of a glass smashing caused Makoto to give a start. Seijuurou himself looked surprised from the sudden sound, "Whoa…" then he read in that funny, bloated voice again as Takeshi's text box came on. "_'Hey guys, let's just go home…'_"

This time a different face portrait was shown of a silver-haired boy wearing glasses.

"Who the hell is this?" questioned Seijuurou.

Makoto tilted his head a bit and squinted slightly; who did this guy remind him of? He couldn't quite place it, but there was something weirdly familiar about him. "Well," the olive-haired student said. "I'm sure he's definitely one of the main characters."

"Okay, you do Hiroshi too, then, babe," replied Seijuurou.

Makoto cleared his throat a bit more as he read aloud, "_'Don't be stupid. There's no such thing as monsters, think about it scientifically_.' Oh! That's it!" he placed a fist in a palm.

"What's what?" inquired Seijuurou, as he looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

"Rei! He reminds me a bit of Rei!"

Glancing back at the portrait, Seijuurou opened his mouth when suddenly, Hiroshi's face morphed into Rei's. It was really weird, but the more he thought about it, the more it really did make sense. The redhead arched both eyebrows up, "Oh, yeah! Didn't occur to me at first." He then made a gesture where he pretended to push a pair of glasses up his face with just his thumb and middle finger as he straightened his posture and said in a loud, slightly stiff yet somewhat dramatized voice, "Think about it logically!"

Makoto chuckled, his shoulders heaving from laughter – Seijuurou was very good when it came to impressions.

And sure enough, Takeshi's box appeared again, causing the golden-eyed boy to call out in his bloated voice, "_'H-hey, Hiroshi, be careful!'_ Oh wait, is Hiroshi going to die, then?"

Though Makoto knew that Rei and Hiroshi were entirely different people, he couldn't help but not un-see what he had said before: much like how Takuro was Rin and Takeshi was himself. So now, he could see Rei walking down the hallway away from the others. "Wait…" Makoto spoke up as he pressed his fingers on the arrow keys. "I can move now!"

"Oh, so we play as Rei-chan, then?" Seijuurou questioned in interest. "This'll be fun."

"It'll be something, that's for sure," agreed Makoto.

"Can you go back?"

"No," Makoto shook his head. "I can't. Um…" he pressed another key and suddenly, the menu showed up. "Oh! Hmm…" his grass green eyes scanned quickly.

Seijuurou chuckled as he skimmed through it, too, "Says he's _'normal'_."

Makoto himself couldn't help but laugh, "Sounds more like something Haru-chan would want. Wait…so are there going to be instances when this guy _isn't_ normal?" exploring the menu some more, Makoto shook his head, "Hmm…well, I don't have any equipment…or anything else, really. And it says he's in middle school."

"Wait, what?" Seijuurou snorted as he gave a scoff. "No way!"

"I agree," Makoto nodded. "I mean, we're even calling him after Rei-chan; he _looks _the same age as him!"

"I guess his age just didn't influence the artist or anything?" Seijuurou shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly. "Who knows…"

When Makoto tried to open the single door nearby, he read out, "_'It's locked.'_" However, when he moved right into the kitchen, the loud slamming noise caused him to jump slightly.

"Whoa, what is it?" Seijuurou questioned as he rubbed on Makoto's shoulder again.

"That noise freaked me out!"

Checking the laptop, the redhead chuckled, "Well, we _are _playing this thing with the volume all the way up." After adjusting the volume a little bit so that it was comfortable for himself and his boyfriend, and would also satisfy the viewers at the same time, he pointed, "Hey, look! There's something there."

"What is it?" asked Makoto as he squinted his eyes a bit; he had his contacts in today, but even so, it looked weird from where it was.

"'_A broken plate,'_" both boys read aloud in unison.

Makoto blushed slightly, but kept moving around the kitchen while Seijuurou's grin grew even wider. "I guess I should just keep moving to places I can go," Makoto remarked as he moved around. The other door in the kitchen wouldn't open, either. "Looks like this is all you can do here at the moment, so…I guess we just head back?" the younger boy gazed at his older boyfriend inquiringly.

"I'd explore the whole house and commit to memory myself," Seijuurou said, pointing at his own noggin.

The loud slamming door noise really creeped Makoto out, causing Seijuurou to give a small chuckle as he rubbed at his boyfriend's shoulder some more. Then suddenly, the door's locked noise made Makoto tremble a bit, too. Still, when Seijuurou gave a chuckle, Makoto couldn't help but smile himself…

…until he came back into the main hall and nobody was there.

"'_Did they leave?'_" Makoto read aloud, wondering the same thing. He tried for the front door.

"'_It won't open,'_" read Seijuurou quite clearly as he this time nuzzled at the olive-haired captain's head.

"Where did everyone even go?" questioned Makoto, not liking where this was going. "Who even goes to a creepy place like this and splits up?! Where should I go next?"

"Left maybe?" suggested Seijuurou. "I guess you can save anywhere, then?"

"Maybe?" Makoto checked the menu again, and there the glorious button was. "Oh! You can!"

"Might as well, then."

Coming into the left hallway, Makoto braced himself before opening a door, "It's going to make that sound again." However, when he interacted with it, he didn't react, "Hey…it wasn't as bad as before!"

"That's good, Mako-chan," Seijuurou said sincerely; placing another little kiss on the younger boy's temple.

Makoto smiled before going up; feeling much braver than before…

…until a shadow passed by the inside of the room straight ahead.

"W-what was that…?!" Makoto squeaked.

"Something's in there," Seijuurou whispered. "What should we do?"

"We'll go in _here_," Makoto turned right instead and entered what appeared to be a bathroom.

Seijuurou guffawed, "Why are you even in here?! Do you need to go?"

"It's just a bathroom," Makoto breathed out in relief. "Wait, hold on a second…" he examined the toilet and gave a squeak when the lid flapped open all of a sudden. However, interacting with it a few more times, he and Seijuurou buckled over, laughing heartily.

Once they settled down, they headed out again, and towards the door ahead.

"Do I have to go in there?" Makoto questioned quietly.

"I don't think there's anywhere else to go so far," noted Seijuurou. He ran his bronze fingers through the green-eyed captain's olive tresses before counting down slowly, "Three…two…one…"

Both boys were met with a locked sound.

"Oh, thank God…" Makoto sighed in relief. "Won't open, which is fine by me. Can I go home now? Well, I went right and left, so I should head up then?

"Before heading up to the second floor, I think you should fully explore—"

"The first floor?" finished Makoto with a little smile. "Yes, I agree. Ah, a _tatami _room!" he remarked upon seeing the green tatami floor. Exploring around, he backed slightly upon opening objects, "Geez, every object doesn't need meaningless details, you know…where to next?"

"So, is there some kind of barrier between the two rooms?" wondered Seijuurou.

"Wait, where? Oh…" then suddenly, he passed right through. "Oh wait, it's passable!"

"You'd think they wouldn't make the south wall cover half of the room, though," noted Seijuurou. "Anyway, I think that's it for the first floor – go to the second one now, hon'."

"I don't know," Makoto breathed. "Everything about this feels like a horror game now…your subscribers really know how to pick games…"

"It does," agreed Seijuurou. "Don't worry, babe, I've got you. And we haven't gone too far into the game either, so who knows? Takuro looked pretty cool, too, right?"

"Yeah," agreed Makoto sadly. "But Takeshi's probably dead."

However, coming into the room on the right upstairs and walking around a bit, the wardrobe thumped, causing both boys to give a startled cry. Seijuurou immediately started laughing at hearing his own yelp, "Looks like there's something in the cupboard."

Makoto on the other hand was starting to whimper a little. He was also purposefully looking through the shelves and the bed, first.

"Ah, just searching everything else first," Seijuurou remarked with a reassuring smile. "That's a must, too! We might've missed something."

After calming down the rapid beating of his heart, Makoto licked his lips and snuggled closer towards his boyfriend before murmuring, "I'll open it now." He gave a gasp when it opened and Hiroshi's sprite took a step back. However, he relaxed upon seeing that it was Takeshi who was in the cupboard.

"Oh, it's Takeshi!" Seijuurou sounded genuinely surprised. "_'Shiver, shiver, shiver, shiver, shiver.'_"

"'_Takeshi?'_" Makoto asked, now wondering what had happened off-screen to spook him and inwardly dreading it.

'_Shiver, shiver, shiver, shiver, shiver,'_" Seijuurou read in his normal voice this time. "What do you think Takeshi saw, darlin'?"

Makoto's face blushed a bit more upon the sweet nicknames that the redhead called him, but whenever he was called them, he felt a little thing inside of him bloom, and a small smile would always spread onto his face. He replied, "I'm not sure. _'…what happened to everyone?'_"

"Well, it seems like the poor guy can't talk anymore," Seijuurou shook his head.

"Wait, is that it?" Makoto asked, astonished. "Is he just going to stay in there?"

"Hmm…" Seijuurou rubbed his chin with his free hand while he lowered his other to wrap around Makoto's waist. "I wonder what's up with this blue monster thing that's in the game's title…"

"Blue monster thing?" wondered Makoto. "I want to see that dependable looking guy from the beginning again." Exploring around the second floor, he questioned, "How long is this game, Sei?"

"In all honesty, I'm not sure," admitted Seijuurou.

"I'm just hoping for a happy ending," Makoto said with that soft, shy smile on his face that made the redhead's heart melt into a gooey puddle. Checking the doors again, Makoto found that he was getting used to the locked door sound effect, "_'The door is lock…' _is there a difference between _'The door is locked' _and _'It won't open'_? Will the ones that won't open, open up later?" He flinched upon one of the rooms actually allowing entry, though, "I still can't get used to that sound."

"I'm here, Mako-chan, don't worry," Seijuurou gently patted at his younger boyfriend's thigh in a comforting manner.

Makoto nodded, "I know. We don't want to miss anything that we'll regret over later, though I can't see anything that looks like I can investigate it."

"No?"

"No, unfortunately…"

"You might wanna go up to the second, er well, third floor I guess," Seijuurou spoke up as he pointed at the staircase. "And I think saving would be a good idea, too, hon'."

Makoto nodded, but as he saved, he realized something, "So, wait…you can die in this game?"

Seijuurou opened his mouth to try and put away that frightened expression that was creeping into his boyfriend's face, but shut it as he tried to respond, "Really…I don't know…"

At the third floor, Makoto moved to the right, "Right." But unfortunately, it was also locked. "Right…" he murmured, however he was going to the left. "Oh, wait…"

"Right…left…so that's right, too?" Seijuurou teased lightly-heartedly as he nudged the younger captain.

"It's Rei-chan's right," Makoto playfully responded as he slightly bumped his boyfriend.

The redheaded former Samezuka captain laughed, "Makes sense to me!"

"Go left," Makoto remarked as he moved to the right. "And the room will open…" the door made a locked sound. "Or not…how many floors are in here?" he wondered as he went up another set of stairs. "Everyone isn't going to be dead when I go back to the first floor, right, Sei?" he asked hopefully.

"That would suck," Seijuurou replied. "Do any of these doors open?"

Makoto shook his head after trying them, "No, they don't. I guess we were supposed to do something back, then. Maybe we were supposed to take Takeshi along with us?"

"Oh yeah, good point. Head back to the second floor on the room at the right hand corner."

"Turn…left…" Makoto uttered out before entering the room. However he gasped, "Takeshi is gone!"

"What? Gone?" questioned Seijuurou. "There's something in the closet." When Makoto picked it up, he read aloud, "_'You found the library key.'_"

"Where did Takeshi go?" wondered Makoto, sounding genuinely worried as he checked the wardrobe again. All of a sudden, Hiroshi's character sprite hopped in, causing him to look in shock.

Seijuurou as well stared in surprise, "Looks like you can climb in."

"So, this is where you go if the worst happens?"

"Looks like it. Might wanna save again, babe," Seijuurou remarked as he buried his nose in the Iwatobi captain's hair.

Makoto felt his whole face burn even worse than before; even his ears were starting to light up. "We sure are saving a lot…" he was able to utter out.

"Not a bad thing, though."

Going downstairs, Makoto headed right and wondered, "I think this will be it…I hope." Upon getting the message box, Makoto smiled, "I was right!"

"Wow, that was fast," Seijuurou marveled. "Nice job, darling!"

Makoto gave a little chuckle when he entered the library…

…then he screamed in terror.

It was only a little moment, but there was a _really_ strange, creepy-looking blue creature that had moved at the top left-hand corner of the screen and left off it. Immediately, Makoto left the library.

"The hell was that?" wondered Seijuurou. "What _was_ that thing?"

"Nothing, nothing," breathed out Makoto. "It was nothing…"

"Shouldn't you check that out?"

"No, no, no, oh hell no…"

Seijuurou shook his head before planting his lips on Makoto's jawline, causing the whimpering boy to perk up slightly before calming down at the older male's touch. "Looked like something important, but take your time, okay, babe? Don't go in there if you don't wanna, or if you want, I can take it from here-"

"No, no, it's okay!" insisted Makoto, his cheeks flushing worse than before. "I-I can do it! Really! Oh God, the music…is it coming after us?" he cried. "Don't come any closer!"

"Really, it's no problem, I can do it-"

"Sei, I'm fine – I can do it."

Seijuurou wasn't so sure about that, however he didn't want to argue with his boyfriend, so he watched him go back to the library. "What was that thing, anyway?" the tanned redhead wondered to himself.

"It was a blue, a blue blue…" mumbled Makoto, stumbling on his words out of fear.

"A blue, blue blue…?!" Seijuurou couldn't help but laugh a bit upon hearing that. He rubbed against his boyfriend, which prompted the olive-haired captain to lean against him as he entered the library.

"Is it gone?" questioned Makoto timidly.

"I think it is," Seijuurou answered back.

"Is it gone? Please let it be gone…" Makoto sighed when his tanned boyfriend placed a kiss on his head again.

"So, _this _is the library?" wondered Seijuurou. "Looks pretty big…"

"Oh God, please say that it's gone," Makoto whimpered. "And where _is _everyone?"

"Hey, there's something blinking down there," Seijuurou spoke up, perking up slightly as he pointed.

"Where?"

"Down on that long table."

Makoto licked his lips as he came down to retrieve it.

"Nice job! You got the attic key, Mako-chan," Seijuurou pumped his free fist.

"Wait, so I have to go back upstairs?" inquired Makoto, a bit perplexed. "H-huh? I can't move!" he pressed on the arrow keys a few times, but found that he wouldn't budge.

"You can't move?" Seijuurou questioned, eyebrows arched up. "You can't?"

"Hiroshi-Rei, can't!"

"The hell?" Seijuurou leaned slightly forward to look at the game on his laptop. "What happened?"

Makoto's breath hitched into his throat when everything became silent…

…and that was when the disfigured blue monster began running straight towards them.

Both Makoto and Seijuurou screamed, prompting the olive-haired captain to begin leaving the library as the monster started chasing him. Seijuurou then called out, "R-run! Run! Faster! Run! He's coming! It's coming!"

"No, no, no, no, no…!" cried Makoto as he frantically left the library. "This is not happening…this is not happening…!"

"I think he disappears when you leave—" Seijuurou began, only for his left eardrum to shatter at the next second.

The weird, disfigured purple-blue creature…thing had followed them out of the library, and as Makoto was running up the stairs, he started to panic when it continued chasing him.

And pretty soon, he was screaming at the top of his lungs in sheer terror the whole time before literally throwing himself onto Seijuurou when Hiroshi's character sprite somehow passed _straight through _the monster, and it got him upstairs, while also accidentally hitting the mike to the side.

Somehow Seijuurou was able to see that: Makoto actually passing right through the monster before the olive-haired boy latched himself right onto him and whacked the mike by accident.

And for that very reason, he couldn't help but start laughing.

He always found clipping textures and glitches pretty funny. And now that he thought about it, the monster itself was pretty funny-looking, too. It began to look more and more ridiculous in his head; literally, the head looked like it was just copied and pasted onto some normal body without being resized or anything.

Makoto was whimpering like a puppy that got kicked over, as he was holding onto his older boyfriend for dear life. He felt his whole face go alight as he buried it right into the redhead's broad and hard chest. The tanned university student had both his chiselled arms wrapped around him, and he could hear Seijuurou break out into fits of laughter, to which he wondered what caused that – he never laughed at his reactions to horror-related things, and whatever stranger did would receive a one-finger greeting from the former Samezuka captain.

When he looked up, he saw the game over screen, as Seijuurou still held him close with one arm while gathering the toppled over microphone with the other, to which the olive-haired boy felt guilty and incredibly embarrassed at.

"You actually passed _right through_ him, babe," Seijuurou chuckled as he kissed the younger captain's forehead and moved his hand up to stroke his hair. "Well, looks like we'll be taking a break here!"

"Yes, please, for God's sake…" Makoto hid his burning face in his hands before giving a little whine as he pressed himself right into his boyfriend's chest – wanting to disappear for his reaction, knocking over Seijuurou's microphone, and probably looking like the biggest wimp on recording.

"Hey, this _is_ a good time to take a break, though!" Seijuurou smiled as he checked the microphone: laughing at how perfectly fine it was especially when he recalled his dorm mate's screwy one just by tapping it.

"Mario…Wario…" whimpered Makoto all of a sudden.

"_Mario Wario_?!" Seijuurou guffawed; where did _that _come from? He cleared his throat before calling in his upbeat manner, "We're taking a break, then! Tune in next time!" once he leaned over and closed the game (while still holding onto his young boyfriend), he ran his hand through Makoto's hair before hugging him closely. "Aww, babe, it's okay; it's done now," he soothed reassuringly. "You were able to go through with it!"

"I got caught, though," Makoto responded. "I _died_, and I acted like a big wimp…"

"It's okay to be afraid," the redhead smiled sincerely. "We're all scared of something."

"You're not afraid," the olive-haired boy said softly, emerald eyes glistening a bit. "You're really brave, and I must've been so embarrassing-"

"Stop right there, darling," Seijuurou's tone then took a slightly stern tint. "You _weren't _embarrassing at all; anyone would've reacted like that – I screamed, too when that weird-ass thing began chasing you."

"You picked yourself up quickly, though," said Makoto with a little sniff. "I continued screaming like a baby…"

"At least you're afraid of something that you're _supposed_ to be afraid of," pointed out Seijuurou before jerking a thumb at himself. "You remember what I'm afraid of, right? _Fucking_…_clowns_. Those things creep the hell outta me. You saw that one time we took Ren, Ran and Mei to the amusement park – I screamed for my mother and ran for the nearest bathroom when that red-nosed freak came over and began spraying that crap on me!"

Upon hearing his boyfriend speak openly about his fears some more, the olive-haired boy calmed down a bit more before giving a little sigh. "Still…" he bit his bottom lip. "I hit your mike…"

"And it still works perfectly," the older male grinned as he spoke into it. "Testing one, two, three and four!"

"Oh…" Makoto blinked, however he gave another forlorn sigh as he murmured, "I embarrassed you in the recording…"

"Trust me, hon' – you didn't embarrass me at all," Seijuurou answered back as he shook his head. "I've seen reactions _worse _than yours. And if anybody says anything about it, well, they'll have to deal with _me_, first." Pausing upon the sad look on his boyfriend's handsome, young face, the tanned redhead spoke up, "You know, I can just not submit that recording, and we can go again where you won't be so scared-"

Makoto however shook his head, "No, that wouldn't be fair to your viewers. I don't know, but it's just…" he buried his face in his hands again as the heat flew to his ears, causing them to turn red.

Seijuurou couldn't help but give a chuckle upon viewing that little detail; his boyfriend was just too cute for words sometimes. Nonetheless, he leaned over and this time, gently pulled away both of the olive-haired captain's hands away from his face before capturing his soft, pink lips with his thinner pair.

His emerald orbs widened a bit at first, however Makoto gently shut his eyes before returning the gesture in an equally keen and ardent manner. He could feel Seijuurou's arms wrap around his well-toned body as the redhead poked at his teeth as a request for entrance, to which the younger boy accepted eagerly. Soon, the redhead's pink muscle lovingly felt around his walls as he gave a little, needy moan while wrapping his arms around the strong neck.

And pretty soon, it morphed into quite an active and passionate dance.

By the time that both of them had to pull apart for some breath, Makoto looked like he was in much better spirits with the shy and sweet little smile spreading out onto his now reddened face.

As a result, Seijuurou himself felt the huge, goofy grin break out onto his tanned one.

"Sei…"

The redhead questioned in a husky tone before leaning down and planting another smooch onto the younger captain's jaw, "Yes, darling?"

"Can we…um…" the olive-haired boy fidgeted slightly in his position before finishing his question. "…maybe finish this in your room?"

Seijuurou's chuckle rumbled within his throat before replying, "Of course, Mako-chan. Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not following onto some smut, but I'm still not so knowledgeable when it comes to it (I've only written smut twice). However, I <em>do <em>want to someday write smut for these two. ;w;**

**Seijuurou's fear of clowns was from milkcustard's Live a Little, and I think it's a brilliant head-canon for our fearsome, redheaded former-buchou to be afraid of those guys~ XD**

**I have another SeiMako/MikoMako along the way - something with a kid!Makoto x student!Seijuurou like in Precocious Crush, but it's gonna be something fluffy. 0w0**

**Anyway, peace out!  
>- Hebi-Kazechi-10<strong>


	2. Omake

**Here's a little omake following~ X3**

**Thank you so much Jessica Osiecki, silvertwilightgemini, sktrgrl13 and Narsci for the faves; WeirdWingedDaydreamingBookworm for the review; and to Phoenix Autumn for the fave, follow AND review! :D**

**Happy (short) reading~ **

* * *

><p>Makoto was staring in immense surprise at the screen that was blaring before him while his older boyfriend was grinning widely from ear-to-ear.<p>

Seijuurou had loaded the video of the _jikkyou _play of Ao Oni on his channel the previous day when they were both going through it, and the next day when the tanned redhead opened up his laptop while going to his morning class at nine sharp, while he jotted notes down on a new document, he decided to take a sneak peek at his channel to see how well the video was doing…

…and he was _flooded_ with comments.

The video apparently was a _huge _hit on the redheaded university student's channel, and Seijuurou had skimmed through a good number of them. As a result, he eagerly texted Makoto to cheerfully announce that the video was a big success.

Makoto couldn't believe his ears when he heard his older boyfriend excitedly tell him about it through the phone, so he came over to his dorm on campus just to be sure that the redhead wasn't lying to him just to make him feel better or something.

And when he came over, Seijuurou had the laptop opened up to the video, as well as having two sub sandwiches on the table.

Sitting beside him while the golden-eyed former Samezuka captain wrapped a free arm around him, Makoto thanked him for the sub sandwich before he was pointed out at the comments section of the video of their _jikkyou _play.

And much to the younger captain's shock, surprise and delight, the response was overwhelmingly positive.

"_**Welcome, Mako-chan! You have a wonderful boyfriend in Miko-san."**_

"_**D'aww, it's adorable when gamers bring their lover to participate in stuff with them~ :D"**_

"_**Oh my God! I was drinking some juice, and when Miko's boyfriend started screaming, I was laughing so hard, I thought I was gonna puke! This was too funny, and your boyfriend is hilarious and cute! Warning: don't watch this while eating or drinking!"**_

"_**Love your work as always, Miko-kun! Keep it up, and I'd love to see more Mako-chan in the future."**_

"_**Your boyfriend is so adorable! OMG! Hope we see more of him! :D"**_

"_**Don't worry, Mako-chan – I screamed, too. -^w^-"**_

"_**Don't worry, Mako-chan! You definitely didn't bore us! Not at all! I hope that you'll be playing more games together with Miko-kun and be featured in his jikkyou plays from now on! Have a nice day!"**_

"_**Is your boyfriend going to play with you in all of your jikkyou plays from this point on? Or maybe just be with you in every video you put up from now on? Please say yes: this was so funny!"**_

"_**Mako-chan's so cute! That screaming, and how Miko was comforting him throughout everything, my God! X3"**_

"_**You're both so adorable! Keep it up! :DDD"**_

"_**Miko-kun's so sweet, and Mako-chan's so, so adorable!"**_

"_**Hello there, Mako-chan! I'm so happy Miko found someone; you sound so sweet and funny! 8D best of luck and good fortune for the both of you with the future!"**_

He was reading down a great number considering that Seijuurou had to load more and more, and the side scroll became smaller and thinner in size. Makoto's cheeks instantly started to heat up from all of the nice, sweet, positive, and even at times funny, comments that were on the video, and so for that he couldn't help the shy yet happy little smile that broke out onto his face.

"See, babe?" Seijuurou planted a sweet smooch on the younger captain's temple before giving a chuckle. "They love you! There was nothing to worry about!"

"I…" Makoto felt his cheeks light up as they gathered heat. "Wow…" he breathed before giving that shy little smile. "Just…wow."

"The people have spoken," the redhead laughed. "They wanna see more of you on my channel. Told you that you won't bore anyone."

Makoto had to admit – he honestly thought that he'd be getting a lot of criticism and backlash for his screaming and cowardice. When he was at home after spending a long and intimate moment with Seijuurou in his room, the olive-haired Iwatobi captain decided to quickly look at his older boyfriend's channel to watch the video to see how it sounded. And honestly, he felt his ears redden in shame upon hearing his screaming at the part where the weird, blue-purple creature…thing had chased him around as well as when he smacked Seijuurou's mike away.

Also, there was that bit where he said _'Mario Wario'_ – what _was_ that?

He didn't bother looking at the like and dislike ratio or the comments; he felt that he had really put Seijuurou under the bus with his wimpy reaction.

But now…looking at everything, and the positive feedback, he was extremely relieved that he didn't cause Seijuurou's channel to go down the drain, and a good number of the comments on the video were quite encouraging and sweet. As he scrolled down a bit more, he couldn't help the little chuckle as he blushed in pleasure at all of the compliments – he didn't know why they were calling and insisting that he was cute and adorable, but he felt quite flattered.

Seijuurou was happy himself – happy that the video was positively received, happy that Makoto was warmly welcomed, happy that his subscribers were quite mature and accepting. Of course, there were a few who negatively commented – there was even one that the redhead remembered in particular where some idiot with no life dared to call his Mako-chan a pussy, but before Seijuurou could make a snappy remark and tell off the loser, the negative commenter was dogpiled by the redhead's subscribers. Reading their replies to the negative response was both amusing and heart-warming.

It was then that he noticed his olive-haired boyfriend's emerald orbs widened as his whole face suddenly became as red as a beet. Confused and curious, Seijuurou leaned a bit to skim at the comments Makoto stopped at.

"_**LOL! So your boyfriend's scared of horror stuff, Miko-kun? That's so cute~! X3 is he maybe an uke type~ ;)"**_

Makoto's mouth was flapping open and closed upon reading the comment; he was profusely blushing as he squirmed slightly in his spot. Seijuurou on the other hand stared at it with a blank expression at first, which quickly formed into a big, wide beam as he gave his bark-like laughter.

The Iwatobi captain smiled weakly as he covered at his face with one hand, curling a bit inwardly from embarrassment.

Seijuurou however simply chuckled before gently prying the younger man's hand from his face to lovingly place a kiss on those full, pink lips.

And of course, Makoto happily obliged him.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be on for a while maybe because I'll be off to Hong Kong for a bit. So, yeah...0w0<strong>

**Anyway, hope you've had a nice day/night!**

**Peace out!  
>- Hebi-Kazechi-10<strong>


End file.
